User blog:Radmire/Building a better builder
As most of you that frequent the site know, my game just wrapped up earlier this week. It is however, not my intention to let the setting go so easily; the game was neevr intended to be a one-shot. That being said, there were some problems with balance in the game and I will attempt to address that here as well as get your thoughts on the next iteration of the game. Money - Despite my efforts to prevent it, money became essentially meaningless by the end of the game. Too easy to obtain; not easy enough to use. There are a lot of ways I could go about fixing this and of course I will take any suggestions that you might have. The ideas I have had so far are: #'Increase army cost' - Armies worked pretty well last game in my opinion but increasing their cost would be a way to ensure money was always necessary. #'Reduce/Remove income gain on land gain' - Reducing the amount of income gained or even removing it all together are ptential solutions. I know what you're thinking; "Radmire, how will I make money if you remove income from expansions?" Well Mr. Impatient on to number three we go. #'Change how income is gained '- A lot of you were collecting precious metals and other resources as the game progressed. My idea is to base income off of the Resources you have rather than the land you gain. You still gain money from trade routes, you just gain extra income from any new resources you bring in. This kind of makes sense historically as well; as nations became more industrialized resources passed land in value. Not that land is unimportant, just that what's in it matter more. #'''Expansion - '''I do not want to trivialize the importance of the action. It would still cost money to expand, you just wouldn't get any back. Once you have the land you could scour it for resources that may increase your income. HOWEVER, just because you expanded a bit doesn't mean there are suddenly new resources; use your brain. On good expansion rolls (Nat 20's) I may even give you a resource straight up; or some other type of fun event. Champions - Everyone seemed to enjoy having a "hero" or champion; essentially a face of their nation. I love this idea because it promotes RP and gievs a face for people to shit talk. But, some some of you went overboard. (I'm looking at you Volk; and too a lesser extent Emerald States) You simply cannot have 8 things that roll d100s in lieu of armies; it doesn't work like that. Now if you want all of that stuff for RP purposes that is fine; but ONLY ONE gets to roll a d100 in special events. Those were really the only glaring issues with the game as it was. There are several other things that could be picked out; but it was mostly fine. I'm rather excited for the idea of keeping the same nations and moving forward in time as it will really allow for some excellent RP by building upon past history; not to mention it's a kick ass idea. I like the direction several of you are taking your nations in. If you have not given me any diection to take your nation in do so at some point otherwise everyone will be cool but you. Suggestions on anything are absolutely welcome, and I encourage you all to make nation pages here on the wiki to help flesh out our history. Thanks all, -Radmire Category:Blog posts